


New Brother

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily, Bruce has only biological children, Bruce never adopted, Dick's birth, F/M, Nice! Ra's al Ghul, Pregnant Talia, reversed age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: It s a Story about the Bat family and their lives (reverse Bruce is married with Thalia and they got 9 children,1 dog and 3 cats). Justice League and Young Justice are in here just as Teen Titans. (Bad summary please R and R)





	1. Information

Name = Alfred Pennyworth

Age = 62+

Born:20th January 1932

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Agent A

Nickname = Al,Alfie,Alf,Pennyworth,A,grandpa,Grandfather

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ra´s al Ghul

Age = 57+

Born:16th December 1937

Team = League of assassin/Bat family

Secret I.D. = Ra´s al Ghul

Nickname = Ra´s,Grandpa,Grandfather,Al Ghul

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bruce Wayne

Age = 40+

Born:3rd September 1954

Team = Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Batman

Nickname = Bats,Mr.B,B-man,Batsy,Brucie,Beloved,B

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Thalia al ghul-Wayne

Age = 39+

Born:2nd July 1955

Team = Bat family/League of assassin

Secret I.D. = Batwoman

Nickname = Mrs.B,Tali,BW,B-woman

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Cassandra Wayne

Age = 20+

Born:17th Mai 1994

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Black Bat

Nickname = Cassie,Cass,Blackie,BB

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Terrence Wayne

Age = 18+

Born: 28th August 1996

Team = Bat family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Nightwing

Nickname = Night,Terry,Wing,Ter,Big Wing,N,Big T

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Damian Wayne

Age = 16+

Born:7th January 1998

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Renegade

Nickname = Big D,Dami,RG,Demon,Devil

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Stephanie Wayne

Age = 15+

Born:20th March 1999

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Oracle

Nickname = O,Steph,Stephie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Timothy Wayne

Age = 14+

Born:27th October 2000

Team = Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D. = Red Bat

Nickname = RB,Tim,Timmy,Big Red

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Barbara Wayne

Age = 9+

Born:5th June 2005

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Batgirl

Nickname = BG,Barb,Babs,Bawbawa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Jason Wayne

Age = 8+

Born:18th February 2006

Team = Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Red Hood

Nickname = RH,Hoodie,Little Red,Jase,Jay,Jay-Jay

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Blaine Wayne (OC)

Age = 6+

Born: 13th December 2008

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Sparrow

Nickname = Spar,B,Spawwow

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Richard Wayne

Age = 0+

Born:1th April 2014

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Robin

Nickname = Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird

(* + = For if they get older)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name = Artemis Queen

Age = 12+

Born = 4th February 2002

Team = Arrow family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Artemis

Nickname = Arty,Arty-farty,Awtemis

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bart Allen

Age = 13+

Born = 30th June 2001

Team = Speedster family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Impulse

Nickname = Imp,I

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ray Queen (OC)

Age = 6+

Born = 24th April 2008

Team = Arrow family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Black Arrow

Nickname = BA,Way,Arrowhead

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ronny Queen (OC)

Age = 6+

Born = 24th April 2008

Team = Arrow family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Arsenal

Nickname = Ron,Ars,A,Big R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Roy Queen

Age = 5+

Born = 22nd November 2009

Team = Arrow family

Secret I.D. = Speedy (later Red Arrow)

Nickname = RA,S,Woy,Woy-Boy,Little R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Connor Kent

Age = 10+

Born = 23th January 2004

Team = Super family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Superboy

Nickname = Supey,Con,Connew,SB,Supewboy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Megan Morse

Age = 9+

Born = 19th June 2005

Team = Martian family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Miss Martian

Nickname = MM,Meg,Megalicious,Morse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Wallace Allen

Age = 3+

Born = 15th February 2011

Team = Speedster family/Young justice

Secret I.D. = Kid Flash

Nickname = Wally,Walls,KF,Wall,Wall-man,Wawwy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Clark Kent

Age = 45+

Born = 25th October 1969

Team = Super family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Superman

Nickname = Boy Scout,Smallville,S

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Dinah Lance-Queen

Age = 42+

Born = 18th July 1972

Team = Arrow family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Black Canary

Nickname = D,BC,Canary

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Oliver Queen

Age = 43+

Born = 13th September 1971

Team = Arrow family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Green Arrow

Nickname = GA,Arrow,Olli

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Iris West-Allen

Age = 41+

Born = 10th May 1973

Team = Speedster family

Secret I.D. = Agent I

Nickname = Mrs.A,I

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bartholem Allen

Age = 42+

Born = 1st February 1972

Team = Speedster family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Flash

Nickname = Barry,Bar,F


	2. Kids, I'm Pregnant

It was a rainy day in Gotham City.

Terry,Damian,Tim were playing with Jason

in the playroom and waited for Barbara,Blaine,Cassandra

and Stephanie to take Jason to bed for a nap.

,,I don't wanna go to bed.I'm not *yawn* tired!''

answered Jason sleepy.

,,TODD YOUR BODY SAYS YOUR TIRED SO GO TO BED!''yelled Damian

annoyed.

Jason begun to shout and run under the couch as fast as he could.

Terry glared at Damian while Tim tried to get Jason away

from under the couch.

,,Jase come here. I've got ice-cream for you and we'll play till you'll

sleep. I promise.''told Tim to Jason.

Now came Jason from under the couch and looked angry at Damian

Then Jason looked at Tim and waited for a sorry from Damian.

Tim went to Jason and tried to get Jason stop shouting.

It took a while until Jason stopped shouting.

Jason gave a signal with his hands to be picked up by Tim and laid his body against Tims chest.

Now Damian saw how Jason reacted and felt guilty for yelling.

,,I apologize Todd. I didn't mean to make you upset I only wanted to make

you sleep before you collapse.''explained Damian in a gruff voice that everyone knew.

Jason nodded and went to play again.

First he played Batman and Robin and then he went to the big stuff bear that was two times smaller than him.

It was 7 pm when they stopped and totally forgot Jason's nap.

,,Alright, time to sleep for Jason's and Blaine's.",said Cassie to Blaine and Jason and tried to get him to bed.

,,But Siiiissss,you promised me that I could get ice-cream before I went to bed. If you don't, I'll tell mom and dad hat you lied to me and that's something you don't want.'',whined Jason and clamped himself on the door.

Cassandra sight and agreed with his reason and went to the kitchen, where Alfred was cleaning the stove.

She told Alfred her plan to make Jason sleep earlier as to give him the surprise tomorrow, that he could patrol with them then.

Alfred smiled and told her:,,As long as young Master Jason will have his supper, I do not see any harm to let him sleep earlier. I will help you with whatever I can to make him tired enough."

It was only a few minutes ago that they ate their potatoes, carrots and beef when Jason felt asleep, on the couch with the bear by his chest and Blaine on his side.

Terry went to Jason and carried him and Blain into the bed and tucked them in.

,,Well guys, I think that we should go to bed too. You never know what'll happen tomorrow.",said Terry and walked with those who agreed to bed.

Damian and Tim stayed up, until they saw that it was 10 pm and thought about the early mornings with Blaine and Jason and decided to go to sleep.

It was now 1 a.m. and Bruce (40) came with Thalia (39) home from a party that only for parents was.

Thalia came in and Bruce looked over the house to see if everything was still in peace before taking a deep breath.

,,KIDS COME DOWN WE NEED TO TALK!''yelled Bruce happy.

Jason had never heard Bruce shout happily and runned as fast as he could down to Thalia and Bruce.

,,What's wrong Father and Mother?I never heard you scream except when something was wrong or when you were having a new kid.''said Damian confused.

,,I know you love making orders and you too, mom,...but THIS is not like you at all!''explained Jason with a questioning look.

,,Kids,...I think that you all should sit want to tell you guys something that we wanted to keep from you all a little longer,but it can't stay secret all must...''told Thalia, but in the end trailed she off with pain in her voice and begun to cry.

,,Mommy, why are you crying?",asked Blaine confused.

,,What your Mother tries to say is that she's ... pregnant and that you gonna have in a little while another brother or sister, so she has to take it easy and you all have to be quiet and

helping your mom a lot these hard times. Do you all understand?'', explained Bruce with a smile.

They all nodded and begun to run around and did strange summersaults or jumps while Bruce took Thalia to bed and let her sleep in peace.

,,Kids up to bed all of us can talk about it tomorrow and about some other things too.'',told Bruce his sons.

Bruce and Thalia's children did what they were told and went to bed.

The next morning,Tim had to go to the Teen Titans and Terry to Bludheaven.

Jason and the girls told the Young Justice and the Justice League what's happening by their house and why it takes so long before Batman and Batwoman were back and doing missions.

They all understood and the Bat family were set offline for missions that took too long.

Flash and Green Arrow looked around the room, cause everyone yelled or runned away.

Even some muttered about another Bat that's going to have angry issues and going to tell Batman about their awesome pranks.

Suddenly went the Zeta Beam off and said:,,Recognize: Artemis A-05, (I don't know their numbers so these are my own) Recognize: Speedy A-02,Recognize: Arsenal A-03,Recognize: Black Arrow A-04,Recognize: Impulse A-06,Recognize: Kid Flash A-01,Recognize: Nightwing B-08,Recognize: Black Bat B-09,Recognize: Renegade B-07."

,,FLASH, ARROW! YOU CAN'T GIVE ME BABYSITTING DUTY! I'M THE SON OF BATMAN AND BATWOMAN! I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE YOUR CHILDREN OFF OF ME OR I'LL THROW THEM OFF OF ME!",yelled Renegade angry.

Black Bat sight and said:,,It's getting late. C'mon guys,we'll go home now and the League can explain to uncle Flash and uncle Green Arrow why your in such a foul mood now, See you tomorrow, Justice League."


	3. Giving Birth

I think that I never did tell that I didn't own any Character ,cause if I did own them,Dick would be the youngest. ,, ..."= speaking out loud ,...' = thinking ,Hi' = Mind link ,Hi' = Bat communication

Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Have fun reading!In the middle of the night on April first,Thalia shaked Bruce while whispering:,,Bruce,I think that the Baby is coming. Please wake up, my dear."

Bruce groaned before the words sunk in.

Bruce jumped out of bed and changed as fast as he could in his clothes before he carried Thalia bridal-style to their car.

,,Hold on honey,we're almost there don't worry,we'll make it.",said Bruce with a little panic in his voice.

Bruce broke all the laws and arrived at the hospital in 15 minutes.

Bruce took the phone and went to call Alfred. Bruce just thought :,I went with Thalia 8 times to the hospital for a child of ours and still I panic!"

,,You have reached the house of the Waynes. How may I help you?",asked Alfred.

,,Alfred. I'm at the hospital. The Baby's coming,could you take the Kids here after they woke up?",asked Bruce a little panicked.

Alfred took a deep breath before he said:,,Oh my ... Of course,Sir. I will take the young Masters and Mistresses AFTER a nice breakfast for the day. Is Master Ra's already there?"

,,Oh my god,Alfred! We forgot to tell Ra's that he should've expected another grandchild. I'll see you later,BYE!",yelled Bruce scared.

Bruce dialed Ra's number and waited to hear his voice.

,,Ra's al Ghul speaking. To what do I owe this phone call in the middle in the night?I hope it's urgen or I'll know some real painful ways to teach you that lesson.",said Ra's threately over the phone

Bruce gulped and said:,,Uhm ... Ra's you need too come to the hospital NOW! Talia needs everyone here and I don't want to get skinned alive by your daughter because you didn't come."

There was a minute silence before Ra's asked:,,What happened? Who did it?"

,,Uhm ... Well I did. You see,she's ...euh ...pregnant again.",said Bruce nervously.

Another minute past before Ra's said:,,I'm there in a few minutes."

The phones were disconnected and Bruce went back to the screaming Thalia.

,,Hush honey, you're going to make it, You did it already 8 times.",said Bruce in a soothing tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx1 hour laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crying from a baby filled the room when there came Alfred with the Wayne children and after them, Ra's.

,,You'll get hunted by me if you ever forget me to say if you get another child.",said Ra's with a stern tone but it softened when he saw a little Baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

The Baby looked smaller than Jason's teddy bear.

,,Mommy, it's tiny. It's a dolly right?",asked Blaine.

Thalia chuckled and answered:,,No dear, he's a real Baby, just like you all were once."

,,What's the Baby?",asked Ra's uncertain.

Thalia smiled and said:,,It's a healthy boy. He's only 1.2 feet tall and has now the record as smallest Baby and he weights 91,7 Ounce. His name is Richard Wayne. Here, hold him like you did with the rest. Yes, just like that. Is it alright if we let you bring him to his older Siblings? I'm a little tired and it seems to me that Bruce couldn't wait for me to go to dreamland either."

Ra's nodded but a little smiled crawled up on his face.

Cause he knew how much this small boy is gonna get spoiled from his family.


	4. Ninja Attack!

I think that I never did tell that I didn't own any Character ,cause if I did own them,Dick would be the youngest.

,, ..."= speaking out loud

,...'= thinking

,Hi' = Mind link

,Hi' = Bat communication

Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously:

Thalia smiled and said:,,It's a healthy boy. He's only 1.2 feet tall and has now the record as smallest Baby and he weights 91,7 Ounce. His name is Richard Wayne. Here, hold him like you did with the rest. Yes, just like that. Is it alright if we let you bring him to his older Siblings? I'm a little tired and it seems to me that Bruce couldn't wait for me to go to dreamland either."

Ra's nodded but a little smiled crawled up on his face.

Cause he knew how much this small boy is gonna get spoiled from his family.

Part 3:

It's been 3 days since Dick's birth and he already has everyone around his little fingers. Ra's went back to the Russia, bace after scolding and training Bruce, and told them that he will be back with gifts for his grandchildren. Jason and Blaine were still not used to a baby and sometime got too loud in the house. Terry already took it upon himself to tuck the children in bed, when his mother was exhausted after all the nights with the baby. Bruce took over at night often but when Dick got hungry, he still needed to wake Thalia up. Cassandra helped the kids get ready for school and even helped with Dick when she could. Even the Justice League and Young Justice wanted to know when their new charge was going to meet his new Uncles, Aunts and other non-related family Member they had. Clark already saw Dick and even gave him a cuddly toy as a present and got a cute laugh out of the youngest charge.

Tim's team also saw him already, after they sneaked on the Wayne Territory and got chased down by Ace. Tim took pity in them and told them how he got a new baby Brother and that he couldn't leave for a long time now. The Team thought that it was just an excuse to get away from them and didn't budge from their place until they heard crying. Everyone runned to the source of the crying and found Thalia with the a baby in her arms, who they later got to know as Dick. They all apologised to Tim and told him to take as long as he needed to stay by his family. They also promised to take a gift for Dick and went back to Jump City again.

"Mom, are you alright? I heard Dickie scream just now but not quieting down.",said Tim out of concern for his brother and Mother.

At that exakt moment, 8 black clothed ninjas went through the window and began to run to Thalia. Thalia took Tim and Dick and runned from one room to the other until they reached the staircase. They closed all doors, barricaded it with furniture and begun to run upstairs, only for Tim to get Dick shoved in his Ninjas didn't stop at anything and even broke own the doors and the barricade as if it was nothing.

Thalia gave Tim a cell phone, looked at him and said:"You've got to call Bruce right away, Tim. Take your brother with you and go to your room and hide until I come get you or your father. DON'T get out of your hiding place until one of us come and get you. I know that it's hard for you but you've got to stay strong and protect your Brother for these people. He's depending on you and you need to survive in order to protect him from harms way. Don't forget honey, I love you."

Tim couldn't believe it. Everything went so fast and so sudden, it felt like a nightmare. And how his mother spoke, it was like she felt that she couldn't survive this battle even after all the other battles that she fought. Tim only nodded to his mother and told her how he loved her too and took Dick with him to the secret entrance to the Batcave. There, he took out the cell phone and called his fathers number.

"Bruce Wayne here how ma-",said Bruce but got cut off by Tim, who paniked at the screams his mother made.

"Dad! Some black Ninjas infiltrated in our house and are fighting mom. Mom screams the whole time in pain and Dick is with me but starting to cry too and-and-and I don't know what I should do. Dad, please help us! They're going to kill us!",ranted Tim to Bruce and was scared after he didn't hear his mothers screams anymore.

Bruce told Tim how he would be there in 10 minutes and that he needed to be strong for his little brother, just like his mom told him to. Suddenly he heard different people talking as they neared his bedroom door. Tim quickly set the phone on recorder and listened to what the Ninjas begun to talk about.

"That Bitch was a real problem. She just wouldn't give over that baby, even when she has other kids. I can't understand parents. They would do everything to kids, even giving up their lifes. I hope that her husband won't be that difficult or we have to kill her husband too.",said Ninja Nr.1#.

Ninja Nr.2# replied:"But man, she was a hot woman. I wished she would've been mine to marry. I wouldn't mind getting a wife then, right Don?"

Ninja Nr.3# said:"Yeah but she was too much trouble to handle, I mean, she took a knife and fought us like a pro! I didn't know that Ra's daughter was THAT skilled! If she just had given her youngest child up, she could still see her other children grow up. But I think that we even made a good deed for the World. If that woman ever went Berzerk on the World, we all would've been doomed. I mean, if I was alone with her, she would've won against me but with all of the Red Lions, she hadn't had a chance at all. Anyway, we need to find the kids or we'll be dead meat before we could say Cheese."

Tim couldn't take it anymore and begun to go down with the build in elevator. What he didn't know was that after he got down, the Ninjas got a surprise when Batman and Nightwing came to the scene and begun to fight them with so much force, that they had to retreat. Batman ran inside and found Thalia in the middle of the floor. She was covered with cuts and bruises were starting to get visible. Thalia also had marks of torture and tears but he didn't see a sad face, no, he saw a smiling Thalia. He fell to his knees and picked Thalias head gently up. He looked for a pulse but found non and knew that she was dead. He cried, for the first time in 20 years in grief after his parents death. Nightwing went to the Batcave and found Tim huddled in a corner with Dick in his arms. He runned to him and begun to assure Tim that he was safe and that everything would be fine.

Tim cried for a long time and Terry begun to feel despair when he suddenly heard Dick begin to cry too and begun to sing a lullaby to them. After he was finished with the lullaby, both Tim and Dick stopped crying and for Tim, he even fell asleep. Terry took Dick out of Tims arms and set him down in one of the babybeds in the Batcave. Then he went back and picked Tim up and tucked him in his bedroom, in his bed until he woke up again. Then he went to Dick and picked the baby up and brought him to Tims room too, only now, he took a detour to where his father was.

There he saw his father on the ground and asked uncertain:"Dad? Is something wrong? What is it?"


End file.
